A Strange Kind Of Love
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: On a trip to recruit more mutants Charles and Erik find themselves in a nightclub and in quite a precarious position. Charles tries to ignore how much he wants Erik and then ends up in the backseat of their car with Erik doing, well... You know. (Cherik/Cherik smut)


"Such places really do stimulate the imagination. Wouldn't you agree, Charles?" Erik glanced sideways at the telepath, smirking slightly. They weaved their way through the crowd of scantily clad women and lusting men, the red flashing lights and pounding music making their bodies buzz in anticipation for some unknown future.

"Maybe for some." Charles replied, the music drowning out his voice, something he was thankful for since the lie had felt foreign upon his lips and he knew it would lack conviction, only proving Erik's point. He tried to ignore the way his body was reacting to the sights and sounds around him, not to mention the ridiculously attractive man who was walking beside him, a man he had definitely fantasized about, on more than one occasion

His hands grazed bare skin as he tried to push his way through the crowd, doing his best to keep his hands to himself but only pushing himself closer to Erik in his efforts. Next thing he knew his foot had caught on the edge of a barstool and he went flying forward, knocking Erik into the wall and crashing into him, making their bodies press together without a breath of space in between.

"If I knew anything I'd say you were trying to seduce me… Liebe." Erik grinned teasingly, gazing down at Charles who was looking up at him with a look of complete mortification, cheeks flushed bright red. He slowly leaned down until he could feel Charles erratic breathing ghosting across his lips, the telepath swallowed hard, willing himself not to give into the embrace, though he desperately wanted to.

"What's stopping you?" Erik whispered as if he'd read his mind, his hand coming up to grasp the back of Charles neck and hold him in place. It felt like it was only them under the red lights, and they were unable to discern whether it was the music or their hearts pounding deafeningly loud in their ears. Charles could feel Erik's other hand slowly snake around his waist, pressing their bodies tighter together if possible. His eyelids fluttered closed just as the man leaned down to eliminate the distance between them, his grip tightening. Charles could feel Erik's lips graze his own like someone had just thrown ice water in his face. He pulled back quickly, untangling himself from the man's iron grip and hurried up the stairs and out of the club.

Charles rounded the corner and then collapsed against one of the walls, leaning heavy upon it for support as he gasped in the cold night air, trying his best to clear his mind of the thoughts of Erik that were bombarding him. It couldn't be like that, there was too much to lose, especially with someone like that metal manipulator. They had bigger things to worry about than… than that. He couldn't even bring himself to think about being in a relationship with the man, considering that soon they would both be going off to their possible deaths with a group of children that depended on them for the world. He heard the doors to the club open, the pounding music filling the night around him for a moment before being silenced once more when the doors closed.

"Charles?" Erik spun around, looking up and down the nearly empty sidewalks and seeing nothing.

"Charles?!" He called again, and the brunette finally stepped forward, keeping his gaze on the ground, fearing that if he met Erik's eyes any semblance of self control he had left would be lost.

"Charles there you are," Erik moved in front of him, cupping Charles cheek and forcing him to look up at him. "Why did you run, liebe?" He asked; brow furrowed in concern and confusion. Charles looked away again, biting his lip to hold back the words he really wanted to say. He looked up at Erik and a choked laugh escaped his lips, he felt ridiculous for being so smitten with a man he'd only just met. But he knew him, knew him to his very core, and he had never felt so in love with someone in his entire existence. He loved everything about the man standing before him, his raw passion and anger but also the hidden beauty of fond memories and happy times that seemed to himself so drowned out by the need for revenge. But, Charles saw it all, saw the beauty that was Erik and god he loved it, he needed it in his life.

"Erik I," Charles closed his eyes, doing his best to get a hold of his emotions, something that had never been easy for him. "I can't. We can't-" His excuses were cut off when Erik suddenly crashed their lips together, pushing the telepath forward and then pinning him up against the alley wall. That was it, that was all it took and his self control was gone. Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, returning the kiss roughly, biting his lips and digging his nails into his skin hard enough to draw blood but merely spurring Erik on and just making him want the brunette even more. The little moans and whimpers of pleasure that were coming from Charles made Erik want to bend him over and take him right there, ignoring the possibility of anyone seeing and just ravaging the man until he couldn't walk. Charles heard Erik's thoughts loud and clear and couldn't help the utterly whorish moan that left his lips as he ground his hips roughly against Erik, making the man gasp in pleasure upon feeling how hard Charles was all because of him.

"If you keep that up I _will_ have to take you against this wall, liebe." Erik murmured, nipping at Charles neck as his hands moved underneath the telepaths shirt and brushed against his skin, which felt hot to the touch. Charles couldn't take it anymore, he needed him, now.

"Car?" Charles asked breathlessly, pulling away to look up at Erik who smirked down at him, enjoying how completely debauched and needy the man looked beneath him.

Erik nodded and grabbed Charles by the hand, dragging him across the street to their car. He didn't even ask Charles for the keys, instead unlocking it with his mind and nearly ripping the door off its hinges before pushing the man inside. Charles hands instantly went to Erik's shirt, tugging at the fabric impatiently and finally pulling it off over his head, then quickly moving to remove his trousers next.

"Patience, liebe. There's no rush." Erik grasped Charles hands in his own, chuckling when the telepath rolled his eyes impatiently.

Erik quickly removed Charles shirt, diving down to drag his tongue across one of the hardened pink nubs as he pushed the man's pants down his hips, freeing his achingly hard member and grasping it firmly in his hand. Charles gasped at the much needed contact, his head falling back against the window with a light thud as Erik began to stroke him relentlessly. Erik's eyes were glued to the telepath's face, watching every expression of pleasure as he moved his hand up and down, letting his thumb swipe across the tip once and making Charles jump up so fast he hit his head on the ceiling, mewling in half pleasure and pain.

"I-I'm not going to last long," Charles panted out, grabbing Erik's wrist to stop his movements. "I need you." He said, gazing at the man through half lids and taking the opportunity to catch his breath. Erik nodded, quickly sliding his trousers down and then spitting in his hand to slick up his cock, using the precum that was already dripping down it as well. He pulled Charles into his lap, positioning himself right against his entrance.

Charles threw his head back as Erik slowly began to slide into him, gasping at the sensation of being so full, something he'd never felt before and knew he would want every time after this. Erik let his head fall forward on the telepaths shoulder, doing his best to go slowly but the man was so tight around him it was making his control slip.

"More… Erik, please." Charles moaned, pushing his hips down. That was all the encouragement he needed to pull Charles down completely upon his length, the sudden feeling of being completely enveloped in him making Erik's mind go completely blank. Charles instantly started sliding himself up and down, the friction so good he thought he might cum without Erik even touching him.

"Mein gott, Charles…" Erik gasped, digging his nails into the telepaths hips and guiding him. He could feel his end approaching, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic as time passed. Finally ecstasy grabbed him, a groan escaping his lips as he finally released inside Charles, the pleasure so blinding it felt like the world didn't even exist. The telepath followed quickly, Erik's name on his lips in the form of a wanton shout as he came, the feeling of Erik still throbbing inside him making him nearly insane with ecstasy. Charles practically fell off Erik, collapsing beside him panting and exhausted. Both lay in the back of the car, messy and contented, hands intertwined in a small sign of affection.

"That was better than I'd imagined." Charles admitted, his heart still pounding in his ears. Erik laughed lightly and nodded, forcing himself to sit up. He grabbed a few tissues from the front and cleaned himself up, readjusting his clothes and then running a hand through his hair, if you saw him you wouldn't even guess he just got done fucking someone's brains out in the backseat of his car. Then if you looked at Charles, who was still laying there, sticky and dazed, you would know what had really happened.


End file.
